


Of Mcdonalds, Keith, and McBottoms

by Lapis_Paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, No actual sex happens, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: While waiting in a nearby Mcdonalds for Shiro to finish an interview, Keith overhears an interesting conversation and somehow gets involved.





	Of Mcdonalds, Keith, and McBottoms

This is not how Keith wanted his afternoon to go. It was his day off so he was hoping to just relax at home, watch some Netflix, maybe order some take out. But, no. Of course the fates had it out for him. Of course, Shiro’s car had to break down when he was on his way to orientation to his new job. And, of course, Keith couldn’t say no to giving him a ride. 

They left early because Shiro didn’t want to ride his motorcycle with his suit on (understandable), so he had to put it in his backpack and change when he got there. The problem? His new job was an hour and a half away from where they live. 

Keith decided it would probably be a good idea to stay in the area instead of driving all the way back home. And so here he was, sitting in a Mcdonald’s, the only food place for miles in this unfamiliar area. You might think, ok well, that’s not so bad is it? Wrong.

Keith’s patience was being tested on several levels. Children were running around and screaming with parents doing nothing to calm them, the machines were beeping loudly, employees shouting orders, and now, someone had apparently sat behind him and was starting to have a loud conversation of his own. 

_ Okay Keith, breathe. Don’t be one of those idiots whose video gets splashed on the internet. _ He could just picture it. _ “Local Asian loses his cool in Mcdonalds.” _ He laughed quietly to himself at the ridiculous image.

“I just don’t see how he could have possibly thought I was a top Hunk! I mean I can top yes, but even when I’m with girls I like it more when they’re in control!”

What. The. Fuck. What was Keith hearing right now? Was Keith really hearing someone talk about their position in the bedroom or had he just heard wrong. He had to have heard wrong.

“Hunk, this guy seriously was straight up shell shocked that I wasn’t a top. What kind of gay-dar did this guy have to have to not see that I wasn’t a top?! Even I can admit I look like a god damn twink!”

Keith nearly spit out his Dr. Pepper. Okay . So he hadn’t misheard. What he didn’t understand was how someone could talk so loudly and sham e lessly (in a Mcdonald’s of all places!) about it. He didn’t know whether to be amused or annoyed.

“I just cannot believe! There are two things people interested in me always figure out immediately. One, I’m a bottom. And two, I’m a sub. And if you’re really perceptive, you’ll notice my praise kink . ”

Keith had enough. He didn’t know how much more of this he could listen to without actually seeing the guy. Consider him curious. He got up from his table with the excuse to get a refill on his drink even though it was mostly full. As he was walking back to his table, he caught a glimpse of the stranger and –

Woah. Holy shit. Keith’s poor gay heart wasn’t ready for this. This man was gorgeous. Realizing he was probably staring, he looked down and quickly walked back to his table and sat down.

Taking a breath he looked up and was staring right into big beautiful blue eyes.

“Hunk, I’ll call you back , ” the voice across from him said.

Shit! How the fuck did he sit at the wrong fucking table! Idiot!  _ Well, let’s make the best of this. Breathe, Keith. Just this once, try to be smooth. _

“Yep, I can definitely tell you’re a bottom, no doubt about it.”

_ What the hell Keith? You moron! You could have said literally  _ ** _anything _ ** _ else. Something flirty, something about the weather, something – _

“And you definitely look like a smug Top Dom with a biting kink, mullet. Or am I wrong?”

“It’s not a mullet. And….no ,  you’re not wrong. About any of it , ” Keith said looking to the side with a blush.

_How did I_ _end up here?_

“My name is Lance. And yours? Or should I keep calling you  M ullet?”

“The name is Keith. And I told you , it’s not a mullet.”

“Hmm. Well now that I know you’re name and your position in the bedroom, can I have your phone number too so I can take you on a date?”

“Sounds good but just so you know I don’t put out on the first date , ” Keith said with a smirk.

“Neither do I, but then sometimes exceptions are made and rules are broken , ” Lance said back with a matching smirk of his own.

Oh , Keith could tell he was going to like this one.

They chatted a while longer, but then Lance had to leave and Keith had to go pick up Shiro. They walked to Keith’s motorcycle together.

Lance sighed and said , “I guess I have to call for my ride home . ” 

Keith replied , “I could give you a ride, but it won’t be to your house . ”

“I’ve always had a motorcycle fantasy , ” Lance said , stepping into Keith’s space .

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmm , ” was the only reply from Lance’s lips as they slowly descended onto Keith’s , barely brushing them , before a shrill loud noise interrupted the moment. Shiro.

“Guess you better get that mullet . ”

“Yes, I’m on my way Shiro sorry I just got a little…distracted. Nothing. I’ll see you soon. Bye . ”

“So is this Shiro guy someone I should worry about?”

“I don’t know, what about this guy Hunk you were talking to earlier?”

“Touché. Hunk is like a literal brother to me. My best bro. Nothing romantic in the slightest . ”

“That’s how it is for me and Shiro. We’re very close, but he almost acts like a dad sometimes. I call him on it and he gets mad , ” Keith chuckles as he says this.

“Well , you better go pick him up then. Wouldn’t want him to ground you and not let you go on our date.”

“As if he could , ” Keith laughed.

“I’ll pick you up Friday night from the address you gave me. Better not be some murder house , ” Keith said as he swung his leg over the mortorcycle and started it.

“Hey, what if I wanted to take my car?”

“Thought you had a motorcycle fantasy?” then, he leaned in close and said , “Maybe if you’re a good boy we can take it back to my place after and fu l fill it . ”

Before Lance could get a word in, Keith started backing out and pulling away.

“See you Friday Lance!” he waved with a smile and peeled off.

As much as he hated to leave, he did have to pick up Shiro. Besides. the blushing and stunned look on Lance’s face when he left was worth it. He couldn’t wait until Friday.


End file.
